custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mr. Tenagain's Live! Show (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-204.14.79.22-20130528214010
Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Start a wiki Video Games Entertainment Lifestyle Log in Username Password Forgot your password? Stay logged in Or Connect Sign up Barney Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Seasons Characters Dinosaurs Top Content Contribute Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Derek View source Talk0 2,021 pages on this wiki Derek was a character played by Rickey Carter who debuted in the Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa replacing Salim Grant who played Jason. He appeared in the later videos of the series, as well as in the first two seasons of Barney & Friends, and in Barney Live! In New York City. Added by BYGPContents show About DerekEdit According to the episode, "Everyone is Special", Derek enjoys reading books and making jokes. However, he doesn't show this joking trait in the rest of series (this trait is commonly associated with Michael instead). Sometimes when Derek tells jokes, everyone would laugh while Michael finds it less funny. He is also shown to have an interest in baseball, as seen in "Be a Friend" and "Grandparents Are Grand!"; according to "Grandparents are Grand", Derek's last name is Richards. FamilyEdit Derek's family consists of his Mother, Father, and supposedly two brothers; according to his family painting in "My Family's Just Right for Me". In addition, his Granddad Richards came for a visit in "Grandparents are Grand". He also had a pet goldfish named Angel, and dog named Fluffy. GlassesEdit In the Barney and the Backyard Gang videos he appeared in, Derek didn't wear glasses. It wasn't until the Season 1 episode "My Family's Just Right for Me" that he is seen wearing them for the first time. He even acknowledges the first time he got them in "May I Help You?". AppearancesEdit Waiting for Santa (first appearance) Derek and Barney Added by Mr.Barney&Friends Campfire Sing-Along Barney Goes to School Barney in Concert Rock with Barney My Family's Just Right for Me Playing It Safe The Treasure of Rainbow Beard Going Places! Caring Means Sharing Down on Barney's Farm What's That Shadow? Happy Birthday, Barney! Alphabet Soup! Our Earth, Our Home Be a Friend I Just Love Bugs When I Grow Up… 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (cameo) Hi, Neighbor! A Splash Party, Please A World of Music Doctor Barney is Here! Hola, Mexico! Everyone is Special Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Grandparents are Grand May I Help You? Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! I Can Do That! Grown-Ups for a Day! Look at Me, I'm 3! The Exercise Circus! The Dentist Makes Me Smile Stop, Look and Be Safe! The Alphabet Zoo Barney Live! In New York City Imagination Island (final regular appearance) On the Move (final appearence) Read more Tina Michael Kathy Categories: Human Characters Characters Male Characters Season 1 Cast Season 2 Cast Barney & The Backyard Gang Barney and the Backyard Gang Barney and the Backyard Gang Characters Barney & The Backyard Gang Characters Barney & Friends Season 3 Cast Advertisement | Your ad here Videos 105 Videos on this wiki Add a video 01:09 Barney Walk Around The Block (1999) - Home Vi… 3,088 views 01:16 Barney Movin' and Groovin' (2004) - Trailer 4,149 views 01:11 Barney's Colorful World Live! (2004) - Home V… 4,384 views 01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trai… 3,816 views 00:27 Barney's Version (2010) - Clip Embarrassed 1,410 views 01:27 Barney And Friends (2009) - Home Video Traile… 4,230 views 1 of 14 See all videos > Photos Add a Photo 2,755 photos on this wiki See all photos See all photos > Recent Wiki Activity My Yellow Blankey edited by A Wikia contributor 29 minutes ago Pumpernickel edited by Rodney16 52 minutes ago Birthday Olé edited by Rodney16 56 minutes ago Excellent Exercise! edited by A Wikia contributor 58 minutes ago See more > Around Wikia's network Random Wiki [ Entertainment ]About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Entertainment Video Games Lifestyle